


Jealousy is the Best Motivator

by John_lzhc



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: eleventy_kink, Double Penetration, Double Penetration - Anal, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Oral Sex, Other, Pegging, Rimming, Rule 34, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_lzhc/pseuds/John_lzhc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <div>
<br/><p><i>Prompt: The Doctor getting DP'd by Rory and strap-on!Amy.</i></p>
<p>It started with lust and a sex shop, turned into an argument, and carried on until Amy and Rory one-upped each other into double penetrating the Doctor.<br/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy is the Best Motivator

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> For those who are young, innocent, and new to the internet, [Rule 34](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/RuleThirtyFour?from=Main.Rule34), from the Rules of the Internet states that if it exists, there is porn of it – no exceptions.  
> 
> 
> Many thanks to [spike_1790](http://spike-1790.livejournal.com/) who beta'ed.

  
Jealousy, they say, is a little green monster (although many little green monsters would call this racism). A mean thing, a bad little thing that sits behind the heart and wants what it can't have, and spoils the game for everyone else. Except...

Except that when Rory fucked the Doctor, bending him over, or nestling up behind him, or lying beneath him with the Doctor riding his cock like there was no tomorrow, he eked out such delicious little sounds, whimpers and moans and sweet, sweet nonsense, and Amy was jealous. So jealous that she wandered off when the Doctor was dragging Rory around a market complex looking for TARDIS components, and found a treasure trove of a shop full of bright colours and interesting shapes (not to mention flashing lights, and a few things she couldn't even begin to fathom), where she bought a brilliant new toy.

And then the Doctor was so excited with Amy's new idea, all flailing arms and mad-man grins and tripping over his own words in his enthusiasm to call her 'his genius girl' and 'clever thing', that Rory was jealous. So he wandered away to the internet, home of all knowledge and a few highly informative kink memes, where rule thirty four has no exceptions, and came back with a better, wilder new idea, that sent the Doctor's flail-inducing excitement to new levels, even if it did unnerve him a bit and make him send Amy our for a new, _smaller_ toy to use.

Of course, once she gets back, there's the inevitable argument of who the Doctor's going to face, and who's going behind. Honestly, love them he might, but he will never understand how two happily married, happily triaded people set so much store by arguing about _everything_. Amy says he aught to face _her_ , as it's a brand new activity for her, and she wants to hear his breathless voice in her ear, hear all those luscious sounds he's going to make, know _exactly_ how much they undo him. Rory points out that it's a new activity for all of them, and it was his idea, after all. 

"If you keep this up, you can _both_ be behind!" The Doctor says when he finally gets a word into the argument, making them blush and mumble apologies. He settles the matter by pointing out that he might need a 'distraction' if being on the receiving end gets a bit overwhelming, so elects to face Amy's breasts. (He only gets away without a slap by kissing her before she realises what he just said). 

A kiss is all it takes to blow oxygen on the spark of lust in the control room. Amy grabs the Doctor's hair with one hand, long fingers twisting his locks into disarray as she presses her tongue into his mouth and tries her best to snog the sense out of him. He flails wildly as her other hand slips around his body to cup his arse and pull him against her, but then Rory's brushing his hands up the Doctor's back, stroking his neck and pulling his jacket off, drawing his arms back as it slides of his shoulders. The Doctor pulls out of the kiss as Rory's hand join Amy's, fingers lacing as they grope him together, pulling the Doctor flush against him with the other.

“Well, that was very- I mean, are we... now?”

“Yes!” Amy almost shouts.

“Oh god yes,” Rory agrees, nuzzling into the neck and nipping tiny red marks into his skin.

“Yes, right, excellent! No time like the present, not that the present is necessarily- ” Rory untangles his hand from Amy's to cut the Doctor off mid sentence, pressing the tips of his fingers into the Doctor's mouth for him to bite and suck as Amy grabs her shiny new toy from it's place of pride on the console (the TARDIS had hummed appreciatively and dimmed the lights when she'd first hung it over the zigzag plotter, and she likes to think the old girl approves of all the filthy things they do to her Doctor). She hooks one of the straps over her wrist and wrapping her hand around Rory's neck, so she when she kissed him over the Doctor's shoulder, all biting lips and warring tongues, the deep red shaft knocked obscenely against his chest.

Momentary devoid of their attention, the Doctor snakes his hands inside Amy's jumper to give her breasts an appreciative squeeze. She gasps into Rory's mouth and leans into his touch.

“I think he's impatient,” Rory laughs into Amy's mouth.

“Oh, I'll show him impatient. Come on, raggedy man!” Amy pulls away from Rory, out of the Doctor's hold, grabs his braces and hauls him away from the console and up the stairs towards their bedroom, strap-on still dancing about on her wrist. Rory follows at just enough distance to admire the view.

They stumble into their room, a tangle of limbs and lips and falling clothes, pushing through the door and onto the wide bed (always wider, Rory thinks, when they have _plans_ ), Rory leaning back against the headboard, the Doctor falling onto Rory's chest, arse wiggling deliciously on his swelling erection. Amy climbs up after them and straddles them both, dropping her new toy on the bed within easy reach. She's lost her shoes and one of her socks, her jumper's hanging on the door handle, and her shirt flaps off her shoulders, most of the buttons lost in the corridor to the Doctor's enthusiasm.

She takes a moment to admire her boys, writhing together beneath her, Rory tracing kisses and love bites up the Doctor's neck and under his ear. He's topless, stripped down to just his jeans, lean chest pressed to the Doctor's bare back. The Doctor's the least clothed of the lot of them, just his briefs hanging low on his hips as Rory works his hand inside them to squeeze the Doctor's cock, and that bloody bow-tie, clinging on despite her best efforts. God, but they're beautiful. Really, what more could she ever need in life? The Doctor moans, eyes dropping closed as he leans back against Rory's chest, clinging onto Rory's knees either side of his hips as Rory finally gets his hound down the Doctor's pants and starts pumping. 

Feeling just a touch neglected, Amy twists her arm behind her back and undoes the clasp of her bra with a deft pinch, and shakes is off in the hopes of attracting some attention. It works. The Doctor is firmly of the opinion that Amy has _magnificent_ breasts, and he reaches out for them the moment she frees them, one hand on each. He cups them and squeezes gently, pushing them together and rolling them back again, while his thumbs tease her nipples, coaxing them to swell and harden. She tries to lean in for a kiss, but he tugs her forwards and presses his lips to the top of her right breast in an open mouthed kiss, and she moans in pleasure.

“Or you could do that,” she agrees, and threads her fingers through his hair when he meanders down and sucks gently on her nipple. He's making muffled but appreciative noises, Rory's hand still working his erection and his face nuzzling into Amy's breasts; Amy takes advantage to pull his bow-tie loose and fling it across the room while he's too distracted to fight back.

“Oi!” he shouts, pulling away from her cleavage to glare up at her.

“I could always get it back and gag you with it,” she threatens, but Rory hands her the strap-on with a highly suggestive waggle of his eyebrows. Amy grins. Her husband is the _best_.

She licks her lips slowly as she holds up the toy, running one hand up and down the smooth plastic of the dildo. The tapering shaft gets the Doctor's full attention, pupils wide and lips parted. She runs the tip of her tongue from base to tip, turning her head to give the Doctor the full view, and strokes it down her neck, tracing the path his mouth took over her breasts.

“No bow-ties,” she tells him firmly. He nods; he'd probably agree to anything right now. “Good. Now, your turn.” She holds the dildo out, tip brushing against his lips. He opens up gladly, slipping his tongue along the underside and letting Amy start slowly fucking his mouth.

Behind the Doctor, Rory smiles.

“Have I mentioned today that you're both gorgeous?” he asks, propping himself up on one elbow to watch the Doctor valiantly try to deep throat the shaft. Amy pulls it away before he can gag on his own enthusiasm.

“It may have come up once or twice in the shower this morning, among other things,” she concedes, and offers the toy up to Rory with a smirk. “And you're not too bad yourself.” He wraps his hand around hers and sucks it, utterly shameless. Amy laughs and lets go, climbing off the bed to shimmy out of her skirt and pull her knickers slowly down her long legs, making a show of it.

The Doctor waits till she's done, watching as she gives them a twirl - hands on her waist, hips swinging seductively – and wiggles around to face Rory, brushing kisses down the skin of his stomach as he undoes his jeans and starts tugging them down just enough to pull his throbbing erection free. Behind them, Amy rescues her strap-on from the bed and starts fiddling with straps, watching as the Doctor licks a long line up Rory's cock and wraps his lips around the glans, sucking wantonly at the head. He slowly drops his head, lips inching down the shaft, sucking and licking, relishing the heat, the drops of salty pre-cum wetting his mouth. 

He 'hmmms' appreciatively when Rory's hands start carding through his hair, and the vibrations must go right to Rory's cock. He gasps, hips jolting forwards. The Doctor's ready though, one hand pressed to Rory's groin, right up against his erection, thumb brushing his balls. He waits for Rory to stop thrusting and starts slipping down again, one hand holding his hips firmly down as he works more and more of Rory into his mouth, savouring the taste. So... human.

He feels the bed dip and shift behind him - Amy, climbing back up - and then fingers, brushing down from his neck, ever so gently, stroking lines down his back to his hips and tracing the curve of his spine. She reaches the top of his buttocks and slides his pants down to his knees, caressing his buttocks and thighs. The Doctor hums when Amy puts both hands firmly on his behind and squeezes, lips tightening around Rory's cock, hands tightening against hips as Rory arches into his mouth. These are the moments he loves, The Doctor thinks, all three of them so connected, so joined in spirit, so... so _something_ , something important, but Amy's pulling his cheeks apart and flicking her tongue over him and his vocabulary abandons him. She takes another swipe with the tip of her tongue, and then presses it flat, undulating slowly, her nails digging into his hips as she keeps him spread. 

Above him, Rory mutters "again with the gorgeous" and Amy stifles a laugh. 

"Gorgeous," she says, "and... delicious," and he feels the trickle of something cold dripping onto his skin over his coccyx and slither down the crease of his buttocks. Lubricant - probably apple flavour, knowing Amy (she thinks it's funny). She rubs the skin around his entrance with her thumbs, slicking up the skin already wet from her saliva, and plunges back in, tongue long and sharp, easing his tight little ring of muscles open for her.

He arches his head back and moans when she adds a finger, stroking at the skin, pushing in to share the space with her clever tongue. Rory's hot, damp cock falls from his lips, and he rests his head on the junction of thigh and groin, just close enough to nuzzle Rory's balls as Amy replaces her tongue with another finger, scissoring carefully, stretching him inside and out. Rory's fingers find his face and stroke his cheek when she adds a third. When they're an easy fit, she asks:

“Doctor? How're you doing?”

“Mehhf”

“Is that good noise or bad noise?” She asks, stifling a laugh. “Or have I got you completely subverbal yet?”

“Good noise,” he manages. “And no, not quite.”

“Right, you just needed a bit of a run up,” Rory puts in. The Doctor huffs. It's just not fair when they gang up on him when he's... distracted. Then he feels the bump of cool, wet plastic against his inner thigh.

“You ready?” Amy asks. He nods, shifting up a little, back onto his elbows. He arches his spine, presenting his arse to her fully. “Ok then...” She grips both his cheeks again, nudging the tapered tip up towards his arsehole, and slides it slowly home.

It's short, and slim, and Amy's not exactly what any of them would call experienced at being on the other end of the hard-on, but it's hot, and thrilling, and it's the first time ever, and Amy is never less than enthusiastic. It's _delicious_.

The Doctor groans, long and low. His breath comes in shallow little puffs, each one almost a moan, a wordless utterance echoing in the back of his throat. He drops his head, and the head of Rory's cock knocks against his chin, against his lips. He opens up and takes Rory's erection back into his mouth, not licking or sucking, just letting it rest against his tongue as he whimpers in time to Amy's thrusts.

He's getting into it, _really_ into it, moving with her and baring down around her, when she pulls out so suddenly he jumps. His arse clenches around an absent intrusion and he pushes back against a thrust that never comes.

“Munf?” Rory's stiff erection muffles the question, but she gets the gist of it and slaps his bum.

“Up and around,” she orders, still expecting him to make good on his promise to do this facing her (or her breasts at least).

He pushes himself up to his knees slowly, arching his back and savouring the pleasantly fucked feeling in his arse. Amy helps him out of his pants, slick strap-on brushing against his legs, as Rory kicks his jeans off and settles back against the pillows without a stitch between the three of them (the harness doesn't count, it's just buckles and studs after all). Amy runs her hands up the Doctor's shoulders and kisses him sloppily, all tongue and open mouth. He tastes of time, and lust, and of her husband's pre-come. The Doctor pulls back and makes a face.

“Apple,” he tells her, with no small measure of disgust. She laughs at him. Again. He should probably mind, that she keeps laughing at him in the middle of sex, but it makes her face light up and her eyes crinkle (and her breasts bounce).

Rory's hands grab him from behind, gripping his hips and pulling him backwards. The doctor half shuffles, half falls, til he's lent back against Rory's chest, sitting on his lower stomach, both their erections bobbing together between the Doctor's legs. Rory runs a hand forward and fists the Doctor's length, working slowly up and down the length, all the while peppering the back of his neck with wet, open mouthed kisses. The Doctor rolls his head back as Rory starts cupping his balls, watching distractedly as Amy smears lube around her hand and starts palming Rory's cock between the Doctor's legs. Rory's breath hitches in his chest as she starts gives him a few firm pumps. 

"There we are," she announces, "come on, raggedy man, up and it." She pats the Doctor's leg and eases him forwards, positioning the slick head of Rory's throbbing erection at his entrance. The Doctor sighs as Rory slips easily in, his arse already open and yielding from Amy's toy, but Rory's got quite a bit more girth than the dildo, and it stretches him deliciously. 

"You good?" Amy asks. He manages an affirmative mumble, and Rory starts slowly thrusting, in and out ever so gently, one hand still working the Doctor's cock. Amy runs her fingers over Rory's balls, stroking and squeezing, interrupting his rhythm. She strokes up the root of his cock, tracing the big vein that runs up the underside, and starts rubbing the join where his dick slides into the Doctor's arse. Both her boys moan, Rory softly, the Doctor with more abandonment. Oh yeah, those sounds go _right through her_ , like lightning, down to the pit of her stomach, and she abandons the Doctor's swollen dick to stroke herself through the straps of her harness. (She makes a mental note to find a two-way dildo for the harness next chance she gets, or at least something that vibrates. No reason the men should get all the fun). 

Encouraged by the noises they make, she presses harder, and as the Doctor's arse descends down Rory's cock, it slips down over her fingers as well. The Doctor gives a little cry, and Rory hisses into his shoulder. Amy grins, moving her hand with the Doctor now, her fingers rubbing against Rory's erection as they move. 

The Doctor writhes as she starts scissoring, working them both. Rory's shaft is a stretch, sweet and familiar, but taking Amy's fingers _as well_ is... more of a stretch, skirting the edge of pain as she takes his body to new lengths. He cries out again when she works more of her fingers in, right up the the knuckles. He can feel them crook and shift inside him, knows - dimly, in the little analytical core of his mind that won't ever melt to lust - what she's looking for. She hushes him when his breath gets almost frantic. 

"Is it ok? Do you need to go slower?" she whispers, leaning over him, skin to skin, hard nipples and silky breasts brushing his chest, hair falling like a curtain. Her slippery strap-on bumps at his hip. He manages to shake his head, aware that they've both stopped, Rory's thrusts slowing to a standstill.

“Doctor? Is this alright? You need to talk to us,” he asks softly, nuzzling the his ear.

The Doctor takes a moment to pull some thoughts together, not exactly made easy by the burning awareness of Rory's hard cock and Amy's two fingers all resting up his arse.

“It's good,” he manages. “It's great. It's better than great, it's amazing and wonderful and _will you get on with it!_ ”

Amy kisses him softly and sits back, rolling her eyes.

“There's gratitude for you,” she says, and starts moving again. Rory chuckles, breath tickling the hairs behind the Doctor's ear, and starts thrusting.

Amy starts twisting her fingers around, stretching him out, further and further. She can feel him twitch and flutter around her fingers, see his thighs clench and unclench as he forces himself to relax to her touch.

“Can you take another?” She asks, and the Doctor swallows, nods. He manages to flash her a reassuring smile before she eases a third finger in, fitting it snugly alongside Rory's slowly moving cock, and he drops his head back against Rory's shoulder. “Is that good? Yeah? That's a yes, I know it is. Rory, how's it from back there?”

“It's... it's...” Well, he thought the first time he'd fucked the Doctor had been tight, but that first glorious night had nothing on the intensity of fucking him like this, the unremitting pressure. Every time Amy stretched the Doctor's arse a little more, every time she eked out just enough space to squeeze another finger in, she took it away again, filled him to the brim. The muscles of his arse clenched around Rory's cock like steel velvet, tighter and harder than he'd ever been despite the liberal splashes of lubricant Amy was adding with every finger.

Amy rolled her eyes when he didn't answer. 

“Honestly, I don't know, I show you two a good time...” She gave her another particularly clever twist, and the Doctor jerked, hips flying and cock bobbing in Rory's hand as the muscles in his arse fluttered about her fingers. “Doctor? What'd you say, think you're ready?”

The Doctor nods, moaning something that might not be 'oh god yes', but means it regardless, in whichever language he's slipped into.

“Rory?”

“Yeah,” he gasps when Amy pulls her fingers one by one from the Doctor's arse, his warm, wet channel suddenly feeling soft and loose. He shuffles, canting his hips and pulling the Doctor back, easing the man's legs further open with his own, putting them both fully on display to Amy and she smears lube on the strap-on, thrusting into her fist to show off to them. She lifts one hand to her shoulder and arches her back, putting herself fully on display.

“Ready for me?” She's not surprised when neither of them manage to string a coherent answer together- they're completely owned and she knows it.

She leans forwards over them both, one hand on the Doctor's chest, lacing with Rory's fingers, the other between their legs, guiding the tip of her dildo along the underside of Rory's cock, up towards the Doctor's arse. She slides one finger up inside of him, crooks it, and pulls, opening him up just enough to ease the tapered head of the strap-on past the first quivering ring of muscle. She shifts her hips, changes the angles, and pulls her finger out as the plastic shaft slips home.

The Doctor bites back a cry, whimpers catching in his chest. She can feel Rory tense beneath them both, fighting the urge to buck into the Doctor's newly tight channel. She waits for a moment, still, all of them still, just breathing and feeling and waiting, until the Doctor's arms wrap around her back, fist in her hair, and he buries his face in her chest.

They take it slowly, at first, barely rocking, building up to slow thrusts at the snails pace. The Doctor whimpers and claws as her back, but every time they stop long enough for him to string a sentence together he scolds them, swearing in lost languages (and just because they can't understand a word he's saying doesn't mean they don't know exactly what he means).

Slow, shallow thrusts become longer thrusts, become faster, uncontrolled. By the time Rory mutters “nearly- I'm nearly there,” they're both fucking the Doctor with abandon, timing one-in-one-out as best they can (Amy compensating for Rory's slips, she's the only one not getting direct stimulation out of this. She really, _really_ needs to find a two-way dildo for this thing).

“Just- try and hold on will you?” she breathes, snaking her hand between their stomachs, fisting the Doctor's cock and pumping him vigorously, sweat and slick and pre-cum stealing all her friction. She can feel him twitch, blood thundering and balls tightening and the muscles in both her boys' legs spasming as they grip her. 

She's not sure which of them starts coming first, but once they're started they're climaxing together, crying out and bucking and cursing in all manner of languages. The Doctor spills out all over her hand, all over their stomachs, Rory shooting off deep inside the Doctor's clenching, fluttering arse, Amy drinking in the sight and sound of both of them.

It's some time after he comes before the Doctor's brain swims back to any sort of coherent thought. He's dimly aware of Amy pulling out, his arse twitching and sensitive, and then Rory manhandling him off his own softening cock and down onto the bed. The next thing he really takes in is lying on his side, flexing his legs a little and felling his arse throb in time with his pulse, lubricant and semen going sticky between his thighs and buttocks.

Amy's clenching one of his hands as she lays on her back beside him, her other hand distractedly swinging the strap-on harness back and fourth as Rory nestles between her legs, lapping her to a slow climax. Slow, but oh so loud. She's a screamer, their girl.

Afterwards, Rory crawls back up the bed and kisses Amy, long and slow and sloppy, tongues dancing together lewdly. He tries to kiss the Doctor, who makes a face and says “Apple!” with mild accusation. He spoons up behind him instead, arm firmly around the Doctor's waist, and nods along when Amy starts talking about all the other toys she saw in the shop with sleepy enthusiasm. She mentions the _double phallus strap-on harness_ with particular glee. The Doctor falls asleep to Amy and Rory having a whispered argument over the practical logistics of reversed double penetration. He wakes up when it becomes a blazing row, which means it's probably a done deal.


End file.
